


I know what the boys want, I'm not gonna play

by cleverthanher



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Slut-Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverthanher/pseuds/cleverthanher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous prompted <a href="http://cleverthanher.tumblr.com/post/73883638635/anonymous-prompted-can-you-write-blaine-just">on tumblr</a>: can you write blaine just using kurt as a fucktoy with lots of dirty talking and some facefucking? bonus points for slut shaming and daddy kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know what the boys want, I'm not gonna play

Blaine stands above him, staring down at Kurt with a smirk. "Beg for it. Beg me to let you suck my cock."

Kurt whines, sitting on his hands to restrain himself from touching Blaine. "Daddy, _please_ , let me suck you. I'll be so good for you, you can do whatever you want and I'll take it." He looks up at Blaine through his lashes, eyes wide, and that's when Blaine snaps.

He holds his cock in one hand, steadying it as he shoves Kurt's head down, burying himself in his mouth. There's a gagging sound as Kurt struggles to take it, his throat constricting around the head of Blaine's cock, but Blaine's hand is firm on the back of his head. Spit begins to collect at one corner of his mouth, and he's breathing harshly through his nose as he looks up at Blaine, tears welling in his eyes.

Blaine finally pulls him off, and Kurt takes large, gasping breaths, his chest heaving. He cups the back of Kurt's head as he rubs his cock all over his lips, slicking them up and spreading the spit around. "Such a good cockslut for me, baby." The words light a fire in Kurt's veins, and he sticks his tongue out, swiping it across the fat head.

Blaine pulls Kurt's head down again before thrusting into his mouth, snapping his hips forward. There's a wet, choking sound every time Blaine buries his cock inside, and Kurt does his best to suck around it, take his cock as deep as possible. He manages to relax his throat enough to take Blaine's cock down, and Blaine moans, head tipping back as he holds Kurt's head in place.

"You're so hungry for my cock. Slutty baby." He moves his hand to Kurt's hair, twisting the locks in his grasp as he fucks in. Kurt's lips are stretched wide as he takes Blaine's cock, and he palms over his own cock, straining in his briefs. Blaine yanks Kurt's head off, and starts jerking himself roughly, his cock wet with spit. Kurt can see the way the slit gapes as precome wells up, and he leans forward to lick it off.

"Open your mouth, Daddy's gonna come on your face," Blaine rasps out, muscles in his arm tensing as his strokes grow faster. Kurt opens his mouth and rests his tongue on his lower lip, looks up at Blaine with wide eyes.

Blaine comes with a groan, streaking Kurt's face with thick strings of come that mostly pool on his tongue, but also cover his left cheek and chin. Kurt swallows the load in his mouth, but makes no move to clean off the rest of his face.

"Such a pretty baby, covered in my come," Blaine murmurs as he smears the mess against Kurt's skin with his thumb. He presses it against the seam of Kurt's lips, and he obediently sucks it in, cleans off the come and releases it with a wet pop.

It continues like this, Blaine collecting his come with his fingers and feeding it to Kurt, who licks it off with a soft tongue. There's a moment of pause before Blaine pulls him off his knees roughly, towards the bed. "Spread your ass for me."

Kurt arches up, reaching back and spreading his cheeks with his hands and exposing his tight hole for Blaine. Blaine's on his knees, bent forward and head positioned over Kurt's ass. He spits onto Kurt's hole, lets it drip from his mouth before bending down properly and licking above it.

Kurt gasps out at the feeling of a warm, wet tongue lapping over his hole, the tip teasing at his entrance and trying to lick inside. There's spit everywhere, slick around Blaine's mouth and against his chin as he licks. Kurt's hole loosens up enough for Blaine to slip his tongue inside and Kurt lets out a high-pitched moan, clenching down instinctively around Blaine's tongue as he thrusts it in and out.

Blaine removes his tongue and thumbs over the hole, still open the tiniest bit and breathes out. "What a sloppy fuckhole, baby. So _tight_ around my tongue." Kurt flushes, the blush spreading down to his neck, and Blaine buries his face back between the fat cheeks, licking hungrily.

He presses two fingers in, scissoring them apart and licking at the thin skin in between as Kurt whimpers and pushes his ass backwards.

"Does this slutty ass want more?" Blaine doesn't wait for an answer as he grabs the lube, squirting some onto his fingers and pushing a third one inside. It's a stretch, the hot drag of his fingers against the rim making Kurt keen and grip the sheets. Blaine stills his hand suddenly and says, "Fuck your ass back on my fingers, baby, show me how much you want it."

Kurt gets up on his forearms to give him more leverage as he rocks his ass back onto Blaine's fingers, enjoying the way he can control the pace and gasping when Blaine crooks his fingers and they rub over his prostate. "Oh, _oh god—_ " He works his ass faster, greedy for more of Blaine's fingers, and he whines when they're eased out with a slap on his ass.

Blaine slicks his cock up and pushes down on Kurt's back. "Flat on the bed and ass up." Kurt stretches out on the bed and arches his hips up, surprised to feel the weight of Blaine on top of him. His back is flush with Blaine's chest, his cock is rubbing in between Kurt's cheeks. The pressure lessens slightly when he puts a hand on either side of Kurt and pushes himself up so he can guide his cock inside, thrusting in hard as Kurt moans into the bed.

"I'm surprised a slut like you has such a tight little ass," Blaine grunts, hips slapping against Kurt's ass as he fucks him roughly. His tilts his head down, forehead resting against Kurt's back as grips his ass harder, breath hot against Kurt's skin.

"Fuck, oh, _please_ ," Kurt sobs as Blaine pounds into him, sticking his ass up so Blaine can fuck in deeper.

"I'm gonna come all over your ass, baby," Blaine breathes harshly against his neck, jerking Kurt's body with his brutal thrusts, "let everyone see what a whore you are."

Kurt just takes it, the heat growing as his cock is rubbed roughly against the sheets with Blaine's thrusts. He cries out when Blaine's cock rubs over his prostate, feels his cock twitch where it's pressed between his stomach and the sheets. 

Blaine's thrusts grow erratic, and he sits up so he can grip Kurt's hips as he drives his cock in harder. "Fuck, _oh—_ " He breaks off and pulls out, his hand almost a blur as he strokes himself. Blaine comes, shooting hot onto Kurt's round cheeks and his dusky hole.

He pushes the come around with the head of his cock, pressing it inside Kurt's hole with a moan. "Look how your hole just sucks my cock in, baby. So eager for my come."

Blaine spits into his palm and slicks up two fingers before pushing them inside, crooking them upwards and starting up a merciless pace. "Come for me, you should be glad I'm being so nice to such a dirty slut." Kurt manages to grasp his cock underneath him, the head is leaking. He strokes himself as Blaine fucks him with his fingers, moaning when Blaine's middle finger brushes against his prostate. It's swollen, and each pass over it makes Kurt's cock jerk in his hand.

Kurt comes thickly over his fingers when Blaine stuffs a third finger inside him, the burn pushing him over the edge. His stomach is slick with his come, and he rolls onto his back so he doesn't have to lie in it.

" _God_ , Blaine," he says, feeling the twinge of his muscles as he strokes a finger over his hole.

"Does it really hurt?" Blaine says, worriedly, holding Kurt's legs up as he examines his reddened hole.

"I'm just a bit sore," Kurt says, reaching for a tissue to clean the come off his chest.

"Consider this my apology," Blaine replies, bending down before Kurt can say anything and licking softly around his hole, cleaning up the streaks of come. 

Kurt's never been one to turn down an apology.


End file.
